Path of the Wild Fox Naruto
by quatroceberusmage13
Summary: There are many paths in life. Some lead down one of justice. Seom down the life of piracy. The only constant is the freedom people have to choose said path. And the ramifications that follow from those choices. Follow young Naruto D. Uzumaki Namikaze as he carves his own path in the golden age of pirates, and face the obstacles that come with it. (First real attempt at a story)


Grand Line - 21 years ago

The night was silent. Eerily so over the grand line as the waves beat against a deserted island. An island filled only with ruins, rocks and trees. Not but one soul remained on the island. This lone soul stood on the edge of the island on a cliff overlooking the sea in preparation.  
The eery silence was soon broken as the sound of wind against sails, water against hulls and the bustle of men shouting orders to their subordinates in preparing for battle. Indeed the once peaceful coast of the ruin island was now replaced by a visage that would strike terror into the hearts of most. Five marine battleships, each manned by full crews of marines including four vice admirals and one admiral. The very height of the marine, and by extension the world's might was now being stared down by a single man. One who wore their symbol on his back.  
The man in question was tall and lean, with tanned skin, long spiky blonde hair, and crystal blue eyes. He wore rather simple clothes, a green vest over a blue turtle neck, blue pants and black boots, the only significant part of his attire being the battered white haori with red flames licking the bottom and the kanji for justice on the back denoting the man as a high ranking member of the marines.

"So you're finally here huh? I expected quite the force but a buster call? Guess I've really made the higher ups mad. Haha." The man said with a chuckle as be stared down the buster calls flagship which he knew housed the lead admiral. "You know I would've been happy to talk this out like men but if this is how it's going to be that works just as well. After all I'm the only person here." He said with his head down before his smile faded and he slowly raised his head up with a glare on his face. "However be that as it may..." He said as the marines opened fire unleashing a onslaught of cannon balls and artillery shells in the islands direction. "I can't let you destroy this!" He shouted as he took out a odd tri pronged knife and held it in front of him causing golden lines to spread out and draw in all the shots to the center where the knife was, seemingly absorbing all the attacks. Almost immediately after all the shots were absorbed they suddenly appeared on the other side of the island shooting out into the other side of the water safely without damaging the island at all.  
Not sparing any time at all the man took out five more knives and threw them with tremendous force threw the air so within a moment they were all directly above the decks of the five battleships. Within the instance they were over the ships the blonde man disappeared in a yellow flash. In the span of a few seconds yellow flashes were appearing and disappearing across all the battleships as the man made short work of all the marines, even the vice admirals not being able to stop his instantaneous assault.

SHING! The clash caused between the rogue marine's blade and the lead admirals black metallic like arm, a clear sign if powerful armament haki, created a sound that ripped through the air with a powerful shockwave that followed. Blue eyes soon stared into the black shades of the purple haired admiral known only as Z. With a grunt the imposing purple haired senior pushed his arm forward causing the blonde man to fly back but land on his feet. "Z Sensei... I must say I'm surprised. I never thought I'd face you outside of training." The blonde man said greeting the man as if they were old friends. The purple man grunted as he looked around before facing the blonde man. "Minato. I may not like to get back into the fray but when it's a situation such as this I feel it's my responsibility to handle it. I see you still refuse to take lives." He said noting how all the marines from the now named Minato's attacks were still breathing but were only unconscious or made immobile. Seeing he was found out caused Minato to let out a laugh as he scratched the back of his head. "Just because I may not be on the same side as these guys anymore doesn't mean I don't see them as my comrades." He said before gaining a serious look on his face. "Be that as it may don't think I'll go easy on you either." Minato said as he got in a ready stance.

Z did the same narrowing his eyes under his glasses as he did so. "I wouldn't expect you too if you have any hope of making it out of this alive." Z said raising his black haki coated fist up. "You are guilty of treason against the world government, desertion, harboring a known criminal, and conspiracy of working with the revolutionary army to bing the world government down. Prepare to face Justice." Z said as he dashed at Minato who narrowed his eyes as his crimes were listed. 'At least you're safe' Minato thought to himself, the vision of a red haired woman with a small baby passing through his head for a moment before he too dashed at Z, the two clashing causing another great shock wave.

-Two Weeks Later-

A few days after his titanic clash with Z in the grand line Minato stood kneeling with sea prism shackles restraining him. Minato was beaten and bloodied with his white haori being stripped off him. Before him stood a crowd of his fellow marines. A semi public execution meant to show what happens when a marine betrays their own. Hearing steps approaching Minato looked up and saw Fleet Admiral Sengoku approach him. "Minato I'm truly sorry about this but I trust you know why this has to be done." He said with a regretful look on his face. He truly respected Minato as a marine and he had hoped that in a few years the blonde man would take over as his successor but sadly that was not to be. In response to this Minato gave smile to Sengoku with a sheepish chuckle. "Eh its alright Sengoku I understand. I made my choices and I don't regret them. Could you lose these shackles though? Their not really necessary, I'm too tired to flash anywhere anyways." Minato said his smile turning more sheepish towards the end. In response to this the vice admiral behind him in a red suit raised his fist to hit Minato for asking such a thing but Sengoku raised his hand stopping him. "No Sakazuki it's alright. Kuzan go ahead and loosen them a bit. He deserves that much at least." He said as the dark skinned vice admiral did so. "For what it's worth thing won't be the same without you." The blue pheasant said loosening the shackles a bit causing Minato to nod back at his friend silently with a small smile while Sakazuki scoffed in disgust.

Reaching into his pocket Sengoku pulled out a stopwatch and checked the time before sighing and putting it back, pulling out a den den Mushi mic instead. "Former admiral Minato D. Namikaze. You know what you stand accused of, understand and accept your punishment correct?" Sengoku said into the psychic snail causing the blonde man to nod back an affirmative with a smile causing Sengoku to sigh again before continuing. "And as you know, and as all of you know the crime for betraying the world government is punishable by death and only death." Sengoku said pausing for a moment. "Do you have any last words?" The older man asked his junior. Minato chuckled slightly. "I can't exactly say everything i wanna say but I'll get out most of it..." he said pausing to take a breath. "What... makes a man? Is it those that follow orders? Those that live life to the fullest? No. A man.. is someone that fights for what's right, regardless of what anyone else says. One that lives and fights for what matters not only to him but for the future of those that come after him. That's why my only regret is that I ended up hurting those i considered my precious allies. But I feel it's worth it cause I not only protected those whom I care deeply for but also fought for a better tomorrow for the generations after us. And it's why I'm not afraid of death because I know my will, will be passed on from generation to generation like a sacred torch. So even if I fall today, what I've died for won't. So in a way I'll live on, no matter what you do to me." He said with the same smile never leaving his face. Even as the executioners, being given the signal by Sengoku, raised their spears and brought them down on the rogue marine, ending his life with a smile on his face.

On a nearby tower overlooking the execution were two men. One was dressed in a green gi like outfit with geta sandals, a red vest and metal arm guards. Above that however things got... strange as the man had two lines of red paint going down from his eyes, with very long spiky white hair that went down to his back that was held back by a metal forehead protector with two horns coming out of it and the kanji for oil on it. In the old man's arms was a small bundle of orange blankets that wiggled occasionally. By contrast the second man wore much simpler clothes than his companion. Wearing only a dark green cloak that covered most of his body leaving only his spiky black hair and elaborate red tribal tattoo on the left side of his face visible. These men were none other then Monkey D. Dragon of the revolutionary army and The Gallant Sage Jiraiya famed adventurer, both of whom being very close to the now deceased Minato. "Today... is a sad day." Dragon said in a gravelly voice that matched his gruff appearance as Jiraiya nodded. "Yeah.. Especially for the gaki. To think nearly as soon as he was born he'd have to lose not only his mother but also his father." The white haired man said forlornly knowing what it's like to not know your parents growing up. Dragon merely nodded in agreement. "It was a risk, if only we had been able to keep the location of her birth a secret things may have turned out different. But now's not the time to dwell on the past. We need to find a way for Minato's son to have a future." Dragon said causing Jiraiya to set his jaw. "Before you even suggest it, I'm not allowing you to take Naruto into the revolutionary army. I won't have my godson be a child soldier." Jiraiya said sternly as Dragon scoffed. "There's not exactly many options. The kids a spitting image of Minato already, and with him having his father's name it will make things even more obvious to any marines worth their salt. From there it would only be a matter of time before his true parentage is discovered and the kid becomes the top of the world governments hit list." Dragon said with a edge to his tone as the wind seemed to pick up causing Jiraiya's hair seemed to flair and his eyes becoming toad like for a moment. After a tense second or two the baby in Jiraiya's grasp began to sense the power being let off by the two and began to whimper snapping the two out of their little pissing contest. Going back to his normal appearance Jiraiya rocked the baby to silence him as he sighed knowing dragon did have a point. "Your right. It would be too risky to leave the kid in a place where marines are present which is pretty much everywhere. And i can't take him with me on my travels or stay somewhere to raise him, it would look too suspicious. Luckily I know the perfect place to leave him " Jiraiya said with a smirk causing Dragon to raise a eye brow.

"My home, Konoha island in the West blue. It's the perfect place." Jiraiya said causing Dragon to furrow his brow. "I don't think I've heard of it." He said causing Jiraiya to laugh boisterously. "It's technically apart of the world government but there's no marine outpost anywhere near it not to mention its nearly impossible to get too." He said seeing the look on dragons face which said he wanted a explanation which Jiraiya was more than happy to give. "You see it's right on the edge of the calm belt so you can only sail to it from one side unless you wanna take your chances with the sea kings. However that one side you can sail too? Also happens to be constantly surrounded by whirlpools that only dissipate once a month so it's very difficult to get in or out." Jiraiya said causing Dragon's eyes to widen as he nodded. "I see. Yes that could work is there someone there that you trust to watch over the boy?" The gruff revolutionary asked the white haired adventurer who nodded. "Yeah my old teacher Hiruzen Sarutobi. I'd trust him with my life and I know he'd make sure the boy grows up to be a good man." Jiraiya said as Dragon nodded. "Very well I assume you'll keep tabs on the boy correct?" he asked to which the white haired man nodded causing Dragon to nod back before continuing. "Very well. In that case I'll do my best to ensure any marine activity that goes near that island is pulled away, shouldn't be too much of a problem with that blue. But let me know if you need me or my resources, I'll be there." Dragon said before stepping off the tower and falling, disappearing before before he hit the ground as Jiraiya sighed before looking down at the baby. "Well Naruto I can't promise your life will get any easier from here on out. But knowing your mother and father I know you'll have the strength to endure a hard one." He said as he hopped off the tower as well to begin making the preparations for the journey to the West blue.


End file.
